Les Charlotte
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Et si Usopp était le fils perdu de Big Mom ? Quelle serait sa vie ? Son histoire ?
1. L'enfant qui fut enlevé

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece.

 **1\. L'enfant qui fut enlevé.**

La tâche de naissance présente sur le bas du ventre du jeune adolescent était authentique. Elle prouvait quelque chose de très important pourtant personne n'avait reconnu la marque jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pour ainsi dire, le pirate était stupéfait. S'il livrait les informations qu'il avait, il recevrait de l'argent en retour. Le pirate se redressa tenant fermement dans sa main l'arme à feu. Il devait d'abord s'occuper de la marine qui rôdait dans le coin, ensuite il s'occuperait du pâle adolescent. Quand il revint, l'autre avait disparu ; c'était probablement une fuite. Il jura dans sa barbe, au moins il pourra vendre les informations qu'il avait aux Charlotte. Mentalement il se préparait à passer l'appel. L'argent l'eppelait sans cesse.

Le vice-amiral de la marine le tua avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose. Il succomba rapidement à ses blessures. Avide d'argent, il n'avait pas remarqué que le vice amiral était encore en vie. Son corps fut jeté dans la mer sans ménagement, le vice amiral prit alors la direction qu'avait pris le jeune adolescent dans le but de le débusquer. Il ne le trouva pas. Il était caché, il était déguisé, il était _effrayé_. Il avait peur d'être reconnu et envoyé dans les bras de son bourreau. Il mit sa tête dans ses bras espérant que les choses s'améliorent pour lui.

Charlotte Perospero fixa le cadavre du vice amiral puis il s'en alla. Il avait suivi quelques pistes qui l'avaient mené dernièrement sur cette île. Le pirate voulait vérifier toutes les informations possibles avant de retourner sur le territoire de Big Mom. L'aîné des Charlotte s'arrêta en sentant la présence de quelqu'un dans les environs, il s'approcha doucement de la présence veillant à ne pas causer sa fuite. À sa grande surprise, c'était un jeune adolescent de douze ou treize ans qui dormait à même le sol.

Il était plutôt maigre et assez pâle, ses cheveux étaient noirs bouclés. Il portait un short noir ainsi qu'un tee-shirt vert déchiré. Perospero s'accroupit aux côtés de l'adolesxent sans pour autant le réveiller. Il posa sa main sur le tee-shirt, il y avait des cicatrices sur le dos du gamin. Il y avait également une tâche de naissance qui... Perospero gela immédiatement. Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise, il reconnaissait cette marque. C'était... C'était...

Un sentiment de joie extrême l'envahit, le pirate détailla l'enfant du regard. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il était sous alimenté. Perospero enleva son manteau et le posa sur le corps frêle du plus jeune. Il sortit un den den mushi de sa poche et composa un numéro. Quand son interlocuteur décrocha, il lui lança simplement :

 _‹‹ Prépare la chambre sept, va chercher des médicaments. Soit prêt je t'amène un patient. ››_

 _‹‹ Hai Perospero-sama. ››_

Le pirate enroula ses bras autour du plus jeune essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Le manteau réchauffait le corps frêle du gamin, Perospero accéléra ses pas pour revenir à son navire. Le premier fils de la Famille Charlotte arriva en moins de dix minutes à son navire, il emmena immédiatement l'enfant dans la chambre sept. Le médecin l'attendait déjà, il déposa l'enfant dans le lit et le borda. Le pirate prit place près de la mort regardant le medecin mal à l'aise. Ce dernier se concentra ignorant le regard perçant de Perospero.

Le médecin fit un bilan complet. Il le donna à son supérieur qui le congédia. Perospero lu tranquillement le rapport, il plissa les yeux. S'il atrrapait ceux qui avaient.. Il serra les dents. Il s'assit sur le canapé, son den den mushi se mit alors à sonner. Il décrocha.

 _‹‹ Perospero. ››_

Il reconnut immédiatement son interlocutrice. C'était Charlotte Linlin aka Big Mom, l'un des quatre Yonkō et surtout sa mère.

 _‹‹ Mama. ››_ murmura t-il en réponse.

 _‹‹ Quelque chose ne va pas mon fils ? ››_ demanda l'impératrice.

 _‹‹ J'ai trouvé... J'ai trouvé un gamin avec la marque de naissance de la famille.. Mama... ››_ avoua le premier fils choquant Big Mom.

 _‹‹ À quoi ressemble t-il ? Comment est-il ? ››_ demanda sa mère heureuse.

Perospero leva les yeux ne parlant pas pendant plusieurs secondes.

 _‹‹ Mama.. Il est mince, il a les cheveux noirs.. Et d'après le rapport du médecin... Il a eu une mauvaise enfance. ››_

Le silence était mortel. Perospero savait qu'à cette instant sa mère serait en colère. Il s'empressa d'ajouter qu'il avait trouvé l'enfant dans la forêt dormant sur le sol. La Yonkō ordonna à son fils de revenir à Totto Land. Un sourire sadique naquît sur ses lèvres quand il entendit les dernières de sa mère :

 _‹‹ Nous cherchons plus tard. Les responsables de cet affront souffriront. ››_

Ils naviguèrent pendant deux semaines sans faire d'escale. Perospero surveillait sans cesse l'enfant endormi qui ne s'était réveillé qu'une seule fois selon le médecin. Lors de ce cours réveil, le médecin lui avait fait avaler une soupe. Il s'était rendormi le ventre plein. Dès qu'ils passèrent les frontières de Totto Land, Perospero était impatient de ramener le petit frère perdu à Whole Cake où le médecin personnel de la famille s'occupera de lui. Le ministre du bonbon savait que l'enfant aura du mal à s'adapter à Totto Land et à la famille. Les traumatismes et les blessures feront encore saigner son petit cœur. Mais lui et ses frères et sœurs l'aideront à guérir. De plus, Mama s'occupera des responsables.

Quand ils accostèrent Whole Cake, Perospero prit son frère dans les bras et l'emmena lui même grâce à son Akuma no mi au château. Il ne croisa personne, peut-être parce qu'il faisait nuit, le fils aîné coucha l'enfant dans un lit à l'infirmerie au troisième étage. Il s'assit sur une chaise alors que Doctor s'occupait de lui. Big Mom trouva son fils aîné endormi - sur une chaise - et son jeune fils - qui avait été enlevé quand il était petit - réveillé. Il se cachait sous la couverture.

 _‹‹ Mamamama.. Je ne vais pas te faire du mal. Tu as ma parole. ››_ promit Linlin.

L'enfant jeta un œil hors de sa cachette vers l'Impératrice, à ce moment là Perospero se réveilla. Le médecin vérifia les blessures du jeune enfant effrayé. Il suggéra que le petit mange un peu. Il devrait rester encore une à deux semaines au lit.


	2. Premières difficultés

**Disclaimer :** One Piece est la propriété de Oda.

Bonsoir.

Merci à la review de **destin0** (guest).

 **Rappel :** S _ans le premier chapitre, Perospero a trouvé et ramené le frère perdu à Totto Land bien que des mystères persistent._

 **2.** **Premières difficultées.**

Il faisait à peine jour quand il se réveilla. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il se demanda où il était et comment il était arrivé là puis l'enfant se souvint. Il s'appelait Usopp, du moins ce que disait la personne qu'il l'avait élevé. Il avait fêté ses douze il y a peu. Alors qu'il dormait, un homme appelé Perospero l'avait trouvé et emmené sur son navire. Puis il s'était retrouvé à Whole Cake en plein territoire de Big Mom. Apparemment il était le fils perdu de l'Impératrice. Cette dernière l'avait prouvé avec la marque de naissance et d'une prise de sang. Usopp ou plutôt Charlotte Cookie de son vrai nom n'avait pas eu de belles années. En effet, étant bébé, il avait été kidnappé. Il avait complèrement disparu sans que les membres de l'équipage de Big Mom ne le retrouvent.

Il jeta la couverture par-dessus son lit, Cookie s'assit au bord du lit. Ses pieds touchèrent quelques secondes plus tard le sol froid de l'infirmerie, le jeune garçon se glissa hors de la pièce gardée par deux soldats endormis. Il marcha silencieusement dans les couloirs sans voir personne. Le jeune garçon se cacha dans un coin du mur quand il entendit des pas et des voix. Ces voix appartenaient aux triplés Katakuri, Daifuku et Oven. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la cachette de Cookie. Ce dernier gela, le cœur battant, il serrait ses mains. Les trois hommes avaient senti la présence de l'enfant dans le couloir. Oven s'avança en premier découvrant leur jeune frère apeuré. Probablement à cause d'eux.

Que faisait-il si tôt ? Et surtout hors de l'infirmerie alors qu'il était censé y rester jusqu'à demain ? songea Katakuri regardant Oven prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras. Daifuku proposa d'emmener le plus jeune avec eux pour manger quelque chose. Les deux autres frères acceptèrent sans savoir que cela risquerait d'être une véritable épreuve pour le jeune garçon. Ils informèrent le médecin de leur intention avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger. Comme il était encore tôt, il y avait seulement ceux qui se levaient tôt. Perospero, Compote, Mont d'or (ayant passé une nuit blanche), Cracker et Amande (n'a pas dormi de la nuit) levèrent les yeux à leur arrivé. Ils remarquèrent immédiamment la présence de Cookie dans les bras de Oven.

 _‹‹ Il était caché dans un coin d'un couloir quand on l'a trouvé. ››_ expliqua Daifuku en prenant place.

Cookie les regardait effrayé. Il déglutit en voyant la nourriture sur la table. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. L'enfant regarda les autres occupants de la table se servir et manger. Lui ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ces dernières semaines, le médecin lui avait donné que la soupe. La soupe c'était bon ! Cookie aperçut des pains au chocolat, des fruits, des croissants, du pain, des gâteaux, de la brioche, du chocolat chaud, du lait froid... Il y avait plein de choses. Perospero lui servit un croissant et un chocolat l'incitant à manger. Prenant son courage à deux mains, poussant sa peur dans le coin de son esprit, Cookie croqua le croissant et mâcha lentement le morceau.

Pour la seconde bouchée, il trempa le croissant dans la tasse de chocolat chaud. Il dégusta le croissant comme s'il n'avait jamais rien mangé de tel. Et c'était la vérité. Les frères et sœurs plus âgés du garçon regardèrent avec tristesse le jeune garçon. Ils le surveillaient discrètement. Cookie ne mangea qu'un croissant. Il décida ensuite de boire le chocolat chaud devenu tiède. Il bu lentement le contenu de la tasse en faisant de courtes pauses. Avec ce maigre petit déjeuner, l'enfant se sentait plein. Ce fut Compote qui se chargea de le ramener dans sa chambre (à

l'infirmerie).

Le lendemain matin, Cookie fut officiellement libéré par le médecin. À son insu, les prochaines heures seront épuisantes. Big Mom avait prévu de faire rencontrer le jeune garçon aux autres membres de la Famille (frères, sœurs, les belles-filles, les beaux-fils, maris). La rencontre se passa autour du repas du midi, tout le monde même les Sweet Commanders étaient présents. Cookie ne parla pas ne mangeant que très peu. Puis Smoothie l'emmena visiter sa nouvelle chambre, une très belle pièce. Cookie peinait à se rappeler des prénoms de ses frères et sœurs, qui paraissaient pour certains occupés. L'enfant s'enferma dans sa chambre, il se coucha sur son lit à deux places.

Cookie poussa un soupir, enfin seul. Ils ne les connaissaient pas encore pourtant ils ne lui voulaient pas de mal. En repensant à toutes les trahisons dont il avait dû faire face des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. De mauvais souvenirs envahirent son esprit sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. L'enfant se leva, ennuyé, fouillant les tiroirs du bureau. Il trouva un calpin de feuilles blanches et un crayon. Durant les prochaines heures, Cookie dessina le paysage qu'il voyait par la fenêtre. Vers six heures trente du soir, l'enfant s'endormit la tête sur ses bras croisés. La porte de la chambre de Cookie s'ouvrit à sept heures quinze du soir, c'était Mont d'or. Ce dernier s'avança silencieusement dans la chambre. Il était venu chercher Cookie pour le dîner mais celui-ci dormait. Donc Mont d'or coucha Cookie dans ses draps. Le pirate remarqua le crayon et le calpin, il vit alors un magnifique dessin. Un sourire fleurît ses lèvres, il ferma les rideaux et sortit de la chambre. Mont d'or ferma doucement la porte.

Le lendemain matin, Compote première fille de Big Mom alla réveiller le jeune garçon. Elle ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser la lumière du soleil pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

 _‹‹ Cookie. ››_ appela doucement la pirate.

Elle le saisit par les épaules et le secoua doucement. Au bout de deux minutes de secousses et d'appels, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux. Il se tendit puis il se détendit un peu en réalisant que ce n'était seulement que Compote. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu par cette dernière.

 _‹‹ Il faut t'habiller Cookie. Il ne faut pas manquer le petit déjeuner. Hier tu n'as rien mangé donc tu ne peux pas louper ce premier repas. ››_ lui dit doucement Compote.

En réponse, son ventre grogna. Compote lui sourit, elle lui dit ensuite d'aller prendre une douche. Compote prépara des vêtements pour l'enfant et les déposa sur le meuble dans la salle de bain. Il alluma l'eau froide comme à son habitude après avoir enlevé ses vêtements, il commença à se laver rapidement. Maladroitement le jeune garçon tenta d'attraper le shampoing mais il glissa. Sa brusque chute alerta Compote qui l'attendait.

 _‹‹ Cookie ! Tu vas bien ?! ››_ demanda t-elle derrière la porte.

Pas de réponse. Compote franchit le seuil de la porte poussant cette dernière, elle vit alors son jeune frère allongé dans la douche. Il était seulement blessé au genou. Il avait dû glisser. Compote prit le produit des mains du plus jeune, elle lui lava les cheveux.Quand elle sentit l'eau froide, elle lui demanda :

 _‹‹ Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis l'eau chaude ? Tu vas tombé malade. ››_

 _‹‹ Les bons à rien ne méritent pas l'eau chaude. ››_ récita d'une voix rauque l'enfant.

Compote changea l'eau froide à l'eau chaude, elle resta calme malgré les paroles choquantes de Cookie. Une petite discussion s'imposait...


	3. Discussion

**Disclaimer :** One Piece est la propriété de Oda.

 **Yellow-Sama (guest) :**

 _Coucou ! Quand j'ai lu ta review, ça m'a fait vachement plaisir. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Merci pour ta review._

 **3\. Discussion.**

Il écrivit son nom suivit par son prénom avec les kanji corrects comme Mont d'or lui avait enseigné. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le morceau de papier, un test sur différent kanji ; il y avait des hiragana et katakana, il devait écrire les mots en kanji, et inversement. Le jeune garçon avait un peu plus d'une heure pour faire ce test. Mont d'or, Perospero, Galette et Compote se relayaient pour lui apprendre les choses. Depuis que les cours avaient commencé, Cookie s'était amélioré en écriture et en lecture. Il s'avérait que Cookie adorait le jardinage, tout ce qui touchait aux plantes. Il y avait également des cours de combat, d'arme à feu et des cours d'épéiste. Ils essayaient tous de l'aider bien qu'il était évident que Cookie ne voulait pas leur parler de son ancienne vie.

 _‹‹ Je ne veux pas. ››_ coupa Cookie catégoriquement de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

 _‹‹ Tu n'as pas le choix. De toute manière, on sera là pour s'en assurer. Tu dois faire cette visite. ››_ répliqua Amande les bras croisés toisant son petit frère du regard.

 _‹‹ Nous avons pris des précautions à chaque repas, nous nous sommes assurer que tu manges assez.. Ce n'est pas suffisant. ››_ continua Galette.

Cookie soupira, il ne voulait pas voir le médecin. Peut-être que s'il les prenait de vitesse.. Ça pourrait marcher. Le jeune garçon recula lentement pour rebrousser chemin néanmoins Amande se retourna et l'attrapa par le bras. Il avait misérablement échoué. Cookie soupira à nouveau quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, ils entrèrent. La visite médicale dura deux longues heures. Puis Cookie décida d'aller se promener dehors pour le reste de la journée. Le jeune garçon s'aventura dans Sweet City sans que personne ne s'en rendit compte. De plus tout le monde à Totto Land (à part les membres de la Famille Charlotte) ne savait pas qui il était. C'était parfait. Personne ne le dérangerait.

 _‹‹ Arrête de disparaître à tout va perorin. ››_ déclara une voix masculine qu'il reconnut aussitôt, c'était Perospero.

 _‹‹ Je n'ai pas disparu. ››_ se contenta de dire Cookie en guise de réponse.

 _‹‹ Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre.. Tu aurais dû prévenir quelqu'un. ››_ répliqua Perospero s'asseyant à ses côtés.

 _‹‹ Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? J'ai pas envie qu'on me suive- ››_

 _‹‹ "Je N'AI pas envie qu'on me suive" est la bonne phrase. ››_ coupa Perospero. _‹‹ Cela fait seulement trois mois que tu es ici, même si Totto Land est sécurisé... Tout peut arriver. ››_ ajouta t-il en se levant, c'était l'heure du dîner.

En comprenant qu'il était temps de manger, Cookie se leva et suivit son aîné discrètement car Big Mom ne l'avait pas encore annoncé officiellement.

 **XXX**

 _‹‹ Petite merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire ? Fuir ?! Pathétique ! Bon à rien ! ››_ _rugit-elle en giflant le petit garçon._

 _D_ _es larmes tombaient silencieusement sur les joues du petit garçon alors que la femme continuait de hurler sur lui. Les mots blessant heurtaient son cœur, le saignaient, lui faisaient du mal._

 _‹ Nettoie cette merde sinon tu ne mangeras rien ! ››_ _termina la femme._

 _Il consentit à obéir bien qu'il soit blessé. Le jeune garçon commença à nettoyer la pièce lentement d'un air fatigué._

 **X** **XX**

En sueur, le jeune garçon se réveilla en pleurant. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Totto Land, il voulait que l'un de ses frères et sœurs soient avec lui. Il ne pouvait que pleurer. Cookie se rendormit en pleurant se protégeant du monde extérieur avec sa couverture. Au petit déjeuner, Cookie essayait de manger le plus de produit possible pour avoir le ventre plein. Pour ce vendredi matin, Cookie fit des cours de combat avec Oven. Ce dernier était en visite, il s'était porté volontaire. Cookie jeta un œil vers ses autres frères et sœurs beaucoup plus à l'aise que lui-même.

 _‹‹ Fléchis les genoux Pudding. Continue comme ça Biscuit... ››_ commenta Oven passant dans les rangs.

Le ministre s'arrêta un moment pour regarder le jeune garçon, il tenait l'arme à feu comme si ça faisait des années qu'il le faisait. La détonation retentit, la balle avait atteint le milieu de la cible. Oven reconnut facilement les talents de tireur du père de Cookie. D'ici quelques années, Cookie pourrait devenir le meilleur sniper du monde entier. Le jeune garçon se redressa, il posa l'arme à feu sur la table. Oven siffla la fin du cours félicitant ses jeunes frères et sœurs.

 **XXX**

 _‹‹ RECOMMENCE ! ›› hurla t-elle une centaine de mètres plus loin._

 _Pas bon. Pas assez bon. Ses tires devaient être net, parfait et précis. Il ne devait pas échouer. Le jeune garçon chargea l'arme à feu à nouveau, il se concentra sur les cibles loin de lui. C'étaient des pantins qui servaient d'entraînement. Les coups de feu retentirent, seules quatre balles atteignirent leur cible. La femme, sa soi-disant mère, le réprimanda violemment ce soir-là. Pas de repas jusqu'à demain. Il grimaça._

 **XXX**

Cookie rampa dans son lit tremblant, il frotta son bras gauche. Il enfila un caleçon ainsi qu'un tee-shirt, il enfila ensuite un pantalon de pyjama. Il avait des bleus et des ecchymoses sur les bras, il était encore tombé en voulant aller trop vite.

 _‹‹ Cookie ? ››_ appela une voix masculine derrière la porte.

C'était Charlotte Cracker, ministre du biscuit et l'un des quatre Sweet Commanders. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, le commandant pénétra la pièce, il traversa cette dernière jusqu'au lit de son jeune frère. En chemin, Cracker croisa une serviette avec un peu de sang dessus et des traces de sang. Inquiet, il s'approcha de Cookie qui s'était tendu, pour vérifier ses blessures. Sans crier gare, le Sweet Commanders le saisit pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

 _‹‹ Quand le médecin aura soigner tes blessures, nous parlerons tous les deux. ››_ promit Cracker sur le pas de l'infirmerie au bout de cinq minutes.

Environ une heure plus tard, ils retournèrent dans la chambre. Cracker s'assit sur le lit de son jeune frère, ce dernier s'assit légèrement éloigné de lui.

 _‹‹ J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu sais... Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler.. Nous savons que tu as souffert, que tu as peur. Nous t'aidons, nous allons t'aider à guérir. ››_ commença Cracker, il croqua dans un biscuit et en offrit un autre à son frère qui accepta.

Il déglutit. Devait-il lui dire ? Il avait tellement peur des conséquences. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui révéler quelques informations... Oui c'était une bonne idée.

 _‹‹ La femme, qui m'a élevé, s'appelait Catherine. Elle était très méchante et me détestait. Elle avait le **pouvoir absolu** sur moi. ›› _révéla Cookie surprenant Cracker.

Il eut un léger silence puis le jeune garçon rajouta des détails qu'il jugeait inutile. Pourtant Cracker les trouva très utile. Il y avait peu d'information cependant c'était un très bon début. Le commandant changea ensuite de sujet, il lui demanda ce qu'il aimait.

 _‹‹ Les livres, les plantes, le jardinage... ››_ Il s'arrêta perplexe. Qu'aimait-il d'autre ? Les heurd passèrent, la conversation s'éternisait.

 _‹‹ Il se fait tard. Je vais te laisser dormir. ››_ déclara Cracker mettant fin à la conversation.

Cookie se glissa dans ses draps, Cracker le borda avant de quitter la chambre. Le jeune enfanr s'endormit deux minutes après son départ. Il dormit serein sans faire de cauchemar.


	4. Review

Bonsoir.

Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai oublié de répondre à une review. Alors me voilà. Mes plus sincères excuses.

 **Alhena-PandaTricsker :**

 _Coucou ! Moi aussi j'adore ce concept._

 _Pauvre p'tit Cookie.. J'espère qu'il ira bien maintenant, c'est pas gagné._

 _Surprise ! Surprise ! De toute façon, Cookie n'est qu'un enfant là ! Donc je verrais dans les prochains chapitres._

 _Merci pour ta review ! :)_

Passez une bonne nuit ou une bonne matinée ou une bonne après-midi ou.. Bref. Vous avez compris.

11:34 PM / 23:24.

\- Thunder-Death.


	5. Alliance Krieg part I

**Disclaimer :** One Piece appartient à Oda.

 **(1) Kimi no na wa.**

 **4.** **Alliance Krieg part I.**

Le couloir de droite était vide comme celui de gauche, il soupira de soulagement.

Le jeune garçon emprunta celui de gauche, qu'il trouvait plus sûr que l'autre, marchant silencieusement.

Il faisait encore nuit pourtant le jeune garçon s'était réveillé, la raison était simple mais méconnue des autres Charlotte.

 _« Es-tu sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose ? Il n'y a rien ici. »_ déclara un pirate patrouillant dans les couloirs du château sucré.

 _« Je suis sûr. Mais comme tu dis.. Ouais t'as raison.. Je me suis probablement trompé. »_ souffla son collègue d'un ton fatigué.

Quand ils quittèrent le couloir, Cookie jaillit de sa cachette fier de ne pas s'être fait prendre. Il se faufila à travers les couloirs sombres et déserts jusqu'aux portes du château.

Une question s'y posait.. Comment passer les portes sans que les gardes s'en rendent compte ?

Il ferma les yeux réfléchissant. Une ampoule apparut au-dessus de sa tête, il sourit.

 **XXX**

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

 _« Qui a vu Cookie récemment ? »_ demanda Compote à ses frères et sœurs lors du repas.

Ils étaient très peu, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient occupés avec leur rôle dans l'équipage. Compote avait cherché le jeune garçon toute la matinée sans le trouver. Elle espérait que ses frères et sœurs l'aient vu.

 _« Je ne l'ai pas vu. »_ fit Katakuri, seul Sweet Commander présent à Totto Land.

 _« Ni moi. »_ dirent en chœur les jumelles _Fraise_ et _Framboise._

Les autres secouèrent la tête à la grande déception de Compote, qui leur informa qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Cette information inquiéta les frères et sœurs.

Où était passé le jeune garçon ?

 _« Par ailleurs, pourquoi les gardes à l'entrée étaient assommés ? »_ demanda Mont d'or curieux.

 _« Aucune idée.. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on fouille les environs. À priori, les gardes n'ont rien pu voir. »_ répondit Perospero posant sa tasse de thé en face de lui.

 _« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a un lien ? »_ demanda Opéra.

 _« Que veux-tu dire ? »_ demanda Amande en face de lui.

 _« Cookie a disparu.. Personne ne l'a vu. Les gardes ont été assommé.. Probablement dans la nuit. »_ commença Opéra, les autres comprirent immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire.

 _« Il les aurait assommé ? Pour sortir ? Mais pourquoi est-il sorti au milieu de la nuit ? »_

Ils continuèrent de théoriser sur le pourquoi du comment durant le reste du repas.

Certains comme Katakuri décidèrent d'aller chercher Cookie. Comment des gardes ont-ils pu tomber dans un piège ?

 **XXX**

Il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe fraiche, assez fatigué de sa course.

Il se mit à regarder le ciel nocturne, si majestueux, les étoiles brillaient et le fascinaient énormément.

Cookie inspira profondément et expira, que c'était bon d'être loin.

 _« Aa kono mama boku-tachi no koe ga sekai no hajikko made kieru koto naku_

 _Todoitari shitara ii no ni na_

 _Soshitara nee futari de donna kotoba wo hanatou_

 _Kieru koto nai yakusoku wo futari de "see no" de iou_

 _Aa "negattara nani ga shika ga kanau" sono kotoba no me wo mou mirenaku natta no wa_

 _Ittai itsu kara darou ka nani yue darou ka_

 _Aa ame no yamu masa ni sono kirema to niji no shuppatsuten shuuten to_

 _Kono inochi hateru basho ni nanika ga aru tte itsumo iihatteita_

 _Itsuka ikou zen-seimei mo mitou mikaitaku no_

 _Kanjou ni HAITACCHI shite jikan ni KISU wo_

 _Gojigen ni karakawarete soredemo kimi wo miru yo_

 _Mata "hajimemashite" no aizu wo kimeyou_

 _Kimi no na wo ima oikakeru yo »_ **(1)**

La voix douce du jeune garçon brisa le silence froid de la forêt, les animaux ouvrirent un œil pour l'écouter chanter.

 **XXX**

Katakuri jeta un œil aux portes repérant facilement le piège simple mais efficace que son jeune frère avait utilisé.

Il était invisible aux yeux de tous sauf si on était un bon observateur. Le Sweet Commanders songeait à tester les capacités de son jeune frère cependant Big Mom voulait attendre encore un peu.

De plus, ils préparaient en secret la Tea Party de Cookie pour l'annonce et son anniversaire. Par ailleurs, le jeune n'en savait absolument rien.

 _« Deux personnes disent l'avoir vu cette nuit. Ils disent l'avoir vu se diriger vers la forêt. »_ fit Mont d'or en revenant vers ses frères et sœurs.

Satisfait, ils se dirigèrent vers la dite forêt pour trouver leur jeune frère.

 **XXX**

 _« Il est allé aussi loin.. »_ songea à voix haute Amande.

 _« Je lui demanderai ce qui lui est pris par la tête.. de partir comme ça. »_ fit Mont d'or enjambant une racine.

Ils le pistaient grâce au haki. Katakuri eut une vision, il fit signe à ses frères et sœurs de le suivre dans une autre direction.

 _« Que se passe t-il ? »_ demanda Mont d'or inquiet.

Le Sweet Commander ne lui répondit pas regardant autour de lui. Tout était si calme. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas, il augmenta le rythme de marche.

Il fallait y arriver _rapidement._

 _« Cookie est en danger. »_ murmura Katakuri au bout de deux minutes qui parurent très longue pour ses frères et sœurs.

Ils arrivèrent dans une plaine qui avait subi quelques dégâts.

Sans aucun mal, Katakuri reconnut le capitaine de l'Alliance **Krieg**. Il fronça les sourcils cherchant du regard le plus jeune.

À sa grande surprise, il se tenait à quelques mètres du capitaine tenant une arme à feu.

Il entendit son frère Mont d'or faire passer le messager à travers le Den Den Mushi. Puis ensemble, ils apparurent devant Cookie.

 _« Tch.. Merde.. Ils sont déjà là.. Ha ha ha ha ce n'est pas grave.. TU VAS MOURIR MOINS QUE RIEN ! »_ hurla le capitaine ordonnant à ses troupes d'attaquer les pirates de Big Mom.

Cookie serra les dents. Était-il un idiot ? Comment pouvait-il pas reconnaître le numéro deux de l'équipage de _mama_ , ni même des pirates de Big Mom ?

 _« Gargouilleux ! »_ insulta Cookie, Mont d'or haussa un sourcil.

C'était une très vieille insulte qui n'était plus utilisée. Le capitaine pirate ne semblait pas le comprendre. Cookie se cacha derrière Mont d'or sachant qu'il n'était pas de taille.

 _« Tu vas regretter d'avoir posé un pied sur le territoire de Mama. »_ murmura dangereusement Mont d'or enfermant le capitaine inconnu dans un livre.

Des soldats de l'équipage ainsi que quelques pirates commencèrent à l'attaquer physiquement alors que le capitaine subissait également des blessures à l'intérieur du livre de Mont d'or.

 _« Wow.. »_

 _« Oui 'Wow' comme tu dis. Dis moi.. que fais-tu ici ? »_

 _« J'étais venu regarder le ciel étoilé.. Et rendre.. un hommage à quelqu'un qui.. est mort.. pour moi. »_ répondit Cookie d'un air triste.

 _« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question. Je.. »_ tenta de s'excuser Mont d'or avant de se faire couper par Cookie.

 _« Non ce n'est rien. »_

 **XXX**

Malgré l'attaque, Cookie était déterminé de recommencer l'expérience. Il comptait les moutons en traversant les couloirs déserts.

 _« Deux mille cinq-cent quatre.. Deux mille cinq-cent cinq.. »_

 _« Il y a beaucoup de moutons, perorin. »_ intervint Perospero bloquant sa route.

Le jeune garçon recula, Perospero lui attrapa la main avant qu'il ne puisse reculer davantage. Ils marchèrent silencieusement traversant des couloirs que Cookie ne connaissait pas. L'homme bonbon ouvrit la porte de sa propre chambre, il entra suivit par son frère, et referma derrière lui.

 _« Assis toi sur le lit. »_ ordonna Perospero d'une voix tranchante.

 _« Ne me fait pas répéter. Mama a toléré ta dernière escapade.. La deuxième ne le sera pas. Tu resteras ici avec moi jusqu'au petit-déjeuner. Mont d'or m'a fait de quelque chose.. »_

Perospero s'arrêta. Il écouta les environs puis se tourna vers son frère :

 _« Pourquoi l'alliance_ _ **Krieg** est après toi ? »_

 _« Je.. »_

Cookie se tut refusant de s'exprimer. Son aîné soupira, il s'assit sur son lit adossé au mur.

 _« Tu expliqueras tout toi-même à mama, perorin. »_ murmura le pirate alors que le plus jeune se couchait sur le lit de son aîné.

Fatigué, le plus jeune ne répondit pas. Au bout d'une heure et demie, le jeune garçon autrefois connu comme Usopp s'endormit dans les bras de son aîné.


	6. Alliance Krieg part 2

**Disclaimer :** One Piece est la propriété de Oda.

Bonsoir.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont publié une review.

 **Review**.

 _Yellow-sama :_ Si je révèle tout d'un coup, il n'y aura plus rien après... !

Tu sauras en temps et en heure le passé de Usopp.

Sa puissance.. Oui notre Usopp va devenir puissant..

Pour ce qui est de "gargouilleux", j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de mettre de vieilles insultes françaises...

Merci pour ta review !

 _IcePrincesChan :_

When I read your review, I was like " yassss"

I read a lot of fanfiction, there isn't so much story about Usopp. Like you said, he is generally underestimated.

Thank you for your review ! I'm glad you like it.

Thank you too for your support.

 _Je tiens à préciser que " Krieg" veut dire guerre en allemand._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **5.** **Alliance Krieg part 2** **(Révélation).**

Charlotte Linlin avait convoqué son fils nouvellement retrouvé pour avoir des explications concernant l'attaque et l'alliance Krieg. Cookie s'était donc présenté à huit heures accompagné de Perospero dans la salle du trône. Il était nerveux. Qui ne le serait pas ? Les explications allaient être difficile et longue à la fois.

 _« Je veux que tu me dises, Cookie, ce que tu sais. Immédiatement. »_ exigea Linlin ayant eu peur pour son fils qui avait été retrouvé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Cookie déglutit. Comment allait-il expliquer simplement les choses ?

 _« L'alliance Krieg.. Uh.. Ils.. uh.. »_ bégaya mal à l'aise l'enfant sous les regards des trente-quatre ministres.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

 _« Ils ont vu mes capacité.. Et ont été impressioné. Sauf que je ne voulais pas travaier pour eux. Je voulais juste l'argent du tournoi et.. et... et.. »_

Il fut interrompu par Galette :

 _« Quel tournoi ? »_

 _« Un tournoi de tir. Il y avait une somme à gagner. »_ répondit timidement le garçon.

 _« Et pourquoi as-tu participé à un tournoi ? »_ s'enquit Cracker.

 _« Pour l'argent. Pour dormir dans une auberge. Pour voyager. Pour manger. Bref ce genre de choses. Ils étaient furieux que j'ai refusé leur 'offre' alors ils ont décidé de m'attaquer. Mais comme ils avaient voulu me faire perdre la dernière épreuve - l'un des leurs jouait dans le tournoi et trichait - bah j'avais fabriqué des bombes artisanales. Et j'avais une bougie... Et donc tout a explosé. »_ expliqua naturellement Cookie.

Il eut un long silence. Le jeune garçon regarda chacun de ses frères et sœurs puis sa mère. Pourquoi ne parlaient-ils pas ? Cookie ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis Perospero se tourna vers lui et lui demanda plus de détails.

 _« Je.. Eh.. bien.. Ce n'étais pas réellement ma faute.. Je ne voulais pas travailler pour eux. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans le même.. euh.. ben enfer.. bien qu'ils ne soient pas aussi effrayant que **l'ange démoniaque**_ _. Enfin si ça a explosé.. Je n'avais pas vraiment_ _le choix. »_

Big Mom se pencha vers son jeune fils légèrement tendue en entendant le nom de _l'ange démoniaque_. Ses autres fils et filles s'étaient tendus également.

 _« Comment connais-tu **l'ange démoniaque ?** » _demanda Brûlée essayant de contrôler la colère dans sa voix.

Il ne dit rien pendant deux longues minutes. Que devait-il _réellement_ dire ? Il se sentait gêné.

 _« Elle est celle qui m'a élevé. »_ répondit finalement le garçon.

Silence.

Une mouche vola ne remarquant pas le blanc qui s'était installé. Une colonie de mouches l'a suivi immédiatement.

La phrase de Cookie provoqua colère et cris chez les Charlotte, Big Mom était en colère. Elle aurait dû savoir que c'était un coup de _l'ange démoniaque._ Qui aurait pu voler l'un de ses enfants ?

 _Cette sale garce..._ Songea avec rage Amande qui s'imaginait pouvoir la couper avec son épée.

 _Si seulement.. Elle va payer._ Pensa Perospero presque sadique.

Qui était _l'ange démoniaque_?

Elle était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, son véritable nom était complètement inconnu ; en vérité elle allait par différents noms pour tromper les gens autour d'elle. _L'ange démoniaque_ kidnappait les enfants puisqu'elle était stérile. Les enfants provenaient de différentes familles comme par exemple les Charlotte. Ses méthodes d'éducation étaient inconnues néanmoins Cookie les connaissait toutes. Elles n'étaient ni douce ni ferme plutôt douloureuses.

Cookie décida de se faufiler hors de la salle du trône, il marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre espérant que personne ne viendrait le déranger. En pensant à _l'ange démoniaque_ , il frissonna : les punitions se limitaient à la famine, l'enfermement et les coups. Par ailleurs, cette femme était dangereuse et folle à la fois.

En voyant les réactions de sa famille, Cookie ne savait pas quoi penser sauf peut-être que _l'ange démoniaque_ leur avait quelque chose. À vrai dire il n'y avait pas trop pensé.

Si les Charlotte (sans compter les plus jeunes de la famille) avaient remarqué l'absence du principal intéressé, ils n'avaient rien dis. Big Mom ordonna à ses Sweet Commanders (commandants sucrés mais chut je préfère le terme anglais) de rechercher toute information sur _l'ange démoniaque_. Elle était déja devenue leur ennemi, elle était maintenant leur ennemie numéro un.

 **XXX**

Et l'alliance Krieg ?

Ce que les Charlotte ne savaient pas, c'était qu'un espion s'était fond dans la population de Totto Land sur l'une des trente-quatre îles de l'archipel. La raison ? Il recherchait le mystérieux gamin qui avait refusé leur offre. Il y avait une bonne raison : Cookie n'avait pas été élevé comme un enfant plus comme une arme de guerre, l'ange démoniaque aimait beaucoup trop le pouvoir, au point de former des armes humaines. Bien heureusement, quelqu'un avait été la lumière de Cookie dans sa petite enfance. Cette personne était l'une des aînées de l'ange démoniaque, elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfance, elle avait donc consacré son temps libre à aider Cookie.

Les enfants que l'ange démoniaque élevait, mourraient dans les batailles, les guerres ou par le suicide. Ils ne vivaient donc pas très longtemps, entre dix et vingt-trois ans. Ce qui était très jeune. L'alliance Krieg _avait été_ donc fascinée et intéressée à l'idée d'utiliser un garçon tel que Cookie. En apprenant que le garçon était à _Totto Land_ , ils avaient décidé de le tuer. En somme, ils n'avaient pas froid aux yeux. C'était un peu voire beaucoup suicidaire de le faire sur le territoire d'une Yonkō.

Il était un homme de moyenne taille, chauve, vêtu de vêtements civils (normaux). Il avait repéré le garçon il y a quelques jours. Il attendait avec impatience l'apparition du gamin, son plan était génial (selon lui). L'espion allant par le nom de code _Tortue_ _vénimeuse_ avait envoyé un collis avec une lettre à l'intérieur au jeune garçon lui demandant de le retrouver dans le parc à Sweet City. Sauf que Cookie n'était pas un idiot, il connaissait de genre de plan simple. Un peu trop simple par ailleurs. L'enfant alla cependant au rendez-vous, il était confiant en ses capacités, de plus qui irait le tuer _en plein territoire de Big Mom_?

Tamago avait informé Big Mom de l'avancée de ses recherches sur l'alliance ainsi que la présence de l'espion sur Totto Land. Tous les ministres avaient donc renforcé la sécurité sur les trente-quatre îles de l'archipel.

En sachant que Cookie était une potentiel cible, tout le monde (parmi les plus âgés, plus de dix-huit ans) le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Alors lorsqu'il a quitté le château, Mont d'or ainsi que Galette le suivaient de loin jusqu'au parc de Sweet City.

 _« Bonjour. Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis venu te tuer. »_ ricana stupidement l'homme, l'espion, inconscient qu'une trentaine de soldats et deux membres de la Famille Charlotte encerclaient le parc.

Cookie recula. Il n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un serait aussi suicidaire.. Brusquement Mont d'or et Galette apparurent à ses côtés, il recula derrière eux à leur signal.

Les soldats encerclèrent immédiatement l'espion, qui ahuri ne réagissait pas.

 _« Ah. »_ lâcha t-il bêtement avant que les soldats l'attaquèrent.


	7. Cauchemars

**Disclaimer :** One Piece est la propriété de Oda.

Bonsoir ! Hello ! Guten Tag !

Le chapitre six est là !

Review.

 **Yellow-sama :**

Usopp ne deviendra pas un gros menteur comme c'est montré dans le canon. Néanmoins il sera capable de dire si quelqu'un lui ment.

Merci pour ta review et ton soutien !

Bonne lecture.

 **6\. Cauchemars.**

Il était trois heures cinq. Impossible de dormir, le jeune garçon était tout simplement incapable de s'endormir. Et malgré les cernes et le manque de sommeil, il n'y arrivait pas.

Cookie se redressa, ses yeux naviguèrent à travers la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il enroula la couverture autour de ses épaules, il se leva et traversa sa chambre.

Comme chaque nuit depuis deux semaines, le jeune garçon s'asseyait à son bureau pour écrire et dessiner un peu. C'était un moyen de l'aider à passer le temps souvent trop long pour lui.

Il était cinq heures quarante cinq quand il retourna se coucher dans son lit. Cookie ferma doucement les yeux laissant le sommeil l'emportait dans le monde des rêves.

Ou du moins il l'espérait.

En ouvrant les yeux, l'enfant reconnut sans aucun doute la demeure où il avait vécu avec d'autres enfants. Les fenêtres étaient toutes bouchées, des planches empêchaient la porte d'entrée d'être ouverte. Les lumières clignotaient, tout était si calme, et les lattes craquaient sous ses pas.

L'enfant gémit n'aimant pas l'atmosphère qui se dégageait. Un cri le surprit, brusquement il se retourna voyant une grande silhouette familière. Un rire presque fou s'échappa des lèvres de la figure, cette dernière se jeta brutalement sur lui.

Il frappa le sol violemment, les yeux écarquilles, le corps tremblant. Il sentit les larmes tomber alors qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Il était terrassé par la peur. Cookie ne pouvait plus bouger.

Et dans son sommeil, le jeune garçon bougeait dans tous les sens comme s'il se débattait. Il pleurait et criait, il murmurait sans cesse des excuses.

Depuis deux semaines, le fils de Big Mom endurait les cauchemars incessant. Il voulait crier. Il voulait abandonner. Il voulait que tout s'arrête.

 **XXX**

Cookie posa l'arme à feu sur la table, il mit des balles dans le chargeur. Il chargea l'arme et se prépara à tirer.

À son insu, quelqu'un le surveillait de loin. L'enfant prit une profonde inspiration, il se concentra sur les cibles en face de lui.

Les tires étaient précis et rapides comme s'il était un tireur professionel. Cracker eut un petit sourire en coin. Son petit frère leur avait donc volontairement caché cette compétence.

Il était bon, très très bon. Cracker l'observa calmement notant les positions de l'enfant.

Elles étaient parfaites.

Il aurait voulu se montrer, faire connaître sa présence, lui parler mais il décida de ne rien faire.

Cookie déposa l'arme à feu à sa place. Il ramassa une petite bouteille d'eau et bu à grande gorgée l'eau. Il était vraiment assoifé. L'enfant bailla, il posa une main sur sa bouche.

À ce moment-là, Cracker confirma ses soupçons : son petit frère ne dormait pas bien. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Sweet Commander l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe, il le hissa sur ses épaules quittant la salle. En entrant dans la chambre de son frère, il remarqua le lit défait. Il y avait un carnet ouvert sur son bureau, une serviette et des vêtements jonchaient sur le sol.

Le général sucré secoua la tête, il allongea Cookie dans ses draps. Il le borda soigneusement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il ferma les rideaux. Il quitta doucement la chambre de son petit frère.

Il devait en parler à Big Mom, leur mère.

 **XXX**

Aucun mouvement.

Cookie ne pouvait pas bouger à sa plus grande surprise. Il ne pouvait ni parler ni crier. La peur rongeait son estomac, il pouvait simplement respirer et bouger les yeux. Le jeune garçon voulait crier et pleurer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Où étaient ses frères et sœurs ? Où était mama ?

L'enfant étouffait sous la pression, il essayait en vain de se libérer. Il aperçut une silhouette s'approcher de lui. La panique augmenta dangereusement, la peur le maintenait en place. La figure s'arrêta, lentement Cookie cessa de combattre. Il abandonna la partie.

Et il se réveilla en criant.

 **XXX**

Perospero avait entendu le cri. À vrai dire il n'arrivait pas à dormir malgré la grosse journée qu'il eut. Le ministre du bonbon parcourait les couloirs du château, une promenade nocturne l'aidait souvent à s'endormir.

En entrant dans la chambre de son jeune frère, il le vit en pleure. Le pirate referma la porte de la chambre, il enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de son frère.

Perospero était très friand des enfants. Il était l'aîné, il s'était occupé de tous ses frères et sœurs. Le pirate murmura des mots doux au jeune garçon qui serrait avec force ses vêtements.

 _« Je ne veux plus.. Je ne veux plus.. »_ répétait sans cesse entre deux sanglots l'enfant.

 _« Dis moi Cookie. »_ chuchota le ministre dans le creux de son oreille.

 _« J'arrive pas à bouger, ni à crier, à pleurer, à parler. Et.. Et... Et.. y avait cette silhouette.. ! »_ bredouilla encore effrayé Cookie.

Le cœur de Perospero rata un bâtiment en réalisant ce que son frère avait subi. Il avait eu une paralysie du sommeil. Le pirate en avait eu souvent durant plusieurs mois, ce qui avait eu des effets néfastes sur lui.

 _« Je vais te protéger. Nous allons te protéger. Tu es en sécurité. »_ murmura le ministre en mettant la couverture sur lui et son frère.

Les pleures cessèrent au bout d'une heure, Cookie s'endormit épuisé dans les bras de son frère. Perospero n'avait pas le cœur de laisser son frère dormir seul. Il resta sur le lit et finit par s'endormir. Les deux frères dormirent longtemps : Cookie à cause de ses précédentes nuits, Perospero à cause du fait qu'il travaillait trop.

Ce fut Compote qui les surprit. Elle laissa son aîné dormir avec le plus jeune. L'aînée des filles alla informer ses frères et sœurs ainsi que sa mère que Perospero et Cookie ne les rejoindraient pas au petit déjeuner.

 _« Pour Cookie, je suis d'accord. Il a besoin de sommeil. »_ accepta Cracker, il reprit. _« Mais pourquoi Peros-ni ? A t-il encore trop travaillé ? Il faut qu'il se repose bon sang. »_

 _« Je l'ai trouvé dans le lit de Cookie. Apparemment il a dû réconforter notre petit frère cette nuit. Peros-ni ne dort pas énormément, il fait souvent des promenades nocturnes malgré le fait qu'il ait des grosses journées. »_ répondit Compote en prenant place à la table.

 _« Mamama tant mieux qu'ils dorment. »_ fit Linlin rassurée.

 _« Mont d'or ? Mont d'or ? »_ appela Fraise en secouant son frère à moitié endormi.

 _« J'dormais pas. »_ bafouilla Mont d'or provoquant quelques rires discrets.

 _« Mais bien sûr. »_ ricana Cracker.

 _« As-tu fais une nuit blanche ? »_ demanda Amande curieuse.

 _« J'devais terminer des trucs. »_ répondit le ministre du fromage posant sa tête dans ses bras.

 _« Tu aurais pu faire ça aujourd'hui plutôt que cette nuit ! »_ gronda sa sœur Galette.

Big Mom ordonna à son fils Mont d'or de se reposer toute la journée. Ils terminèrent tranquillement le petit déjeuner.

 **XXX**

Tamago avait des nouvelles à annoncer.

Des nouvelles qui réjouiront les Charlotte.

 _« Mama ! J'ai trouvé le QG... »_ Les mots firent sourire Big Mom. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné. Il était temps de se préparer.

 **Fin du Chapitre.**


	8. Opération Vendetta

**Disclaimer :** One Piece est la propriété de Oda.

Bienvenue. Willkommen. Welcome.

 **Yellow-sama :**

Ta review m'a fait rire ! Mais non.. Il fallait bien illustrer ce qu'il faisait la journée, il s'entraînait voyons. Le terme anglais est meilleur, j'ai essayé de varier.. Hum.. Pas terrible. Ta colère est acceptable, ils vont morfler. Merci pour ta superbe review et ton soutien !

 _Krieg veut dire guerre en allemand._

 **7\. Opération Vendetta.**

Charlotte Linlin avait ordonné à deux Sweet Commanders ainsi que quatre ministres et leurs flottes d'anéantir l'Alliance Krieg. Leur QG se situait non loin de leur territoire, la Yonkō comptait sur l'effet surprise pour les avoir. La flotte de Katakuri prenait l'arrière de l'île où le QG était situé, celle de Smoothie prenait les devants, et les quatre ministres (Daifuku, Oven, Perospero, Amande) encerclaient l'île à une distance acceptable.

Toute l'opération mit deux jours entiers pour se formuler, ils ne pouvaient pas réellement gâché cette occasion. Par ailleurs, deux autres ministres (Galette, Mont d'or) s'occupaient de dégager la marine et autres navires. L'équipage criait à la vendetta, ils voulaient de la chair et du sang. Personne ne touchait à un Charlotte !

L'île était autrefois contrôlée par la Marine, dans le but de surveiller Totto Land, mais ils ont été tué par l'Alliance Krieg.

« X-sama est incroyable ! » s'exclama bruyamment l'un des gardes gardant l'une des deux demeures de l'île.

« Tais-toi. On va nous entendre idiot. » siffla son partenaire.

« Mais enfin, que veux-tu qui nous arrive ? Il y a personne. » ricana le fanatique.

« Tch. Tu as raison. Mais reste vigilant. »

« Ouais ouais. J'ai compris. X-sama est trop fort. Il est grand et _beau_ , si _charmant_ et tellement puissant. Il est le _maître_! Hahahahahehehehehe... »

Son partenaire n'était pas un fanatique. Il rigola nerveusement se demandant quand son quart se terminerait. Il avait hâte d'aller se coucher loin du fanboy.

« Oï. Arrête de rire. Va voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas. » ordonna t-il pour se débarasser du fanatique.

« Hahahahhahhaehehheheehe... »

Il soupira de soulagement quand il fut seul. Le garde ne l'aimait pas néanmoins il était obligé de faire avec. Il gratta l'arrière de son crâne, la nuit était assez calme, il s'adossait au mur pour supporter moins de poids.

Il releva la tête quand il entendit des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le fanatique. Ce dernier semblait _normal_. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fronça les sourcils portant une main à son épée, le fanatique se mit aussitôt à sourire. Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoique ce soit, le fanatique prit une autre forme.

« Tu n'es pas con toi. Mais tu vas mourir aujourd'hui. » ricana t-elle.

 _Le fanatique est mort ? Sûrement. Qui est-elle ?_ pensa t-il en dégainant son épée.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse attaquer, il fut tranché par-derrière. Il eut juste le temps de voir un groupe assez costaux (dans le sens puissant) avant succomber à la mort.

« On peut maintenant rentrer dans la demeure. Tous les gardes sont morts. » déclara Daifuku à son groupe.

Le groupe de Daifuku s'occupait de détruire la demeure tandis que le groupe de Oven détruisait l'autre. La destruction des deux manoirs causerait beaucoup de panique et de chaos. Ce sera l'effet surprise puisque l'alliance ne saura pas qui les auront attaquer.

 **XXX**

Cookie croisa les bras, assis sur un lit à l'infirmerie, en regardant le médecin qui discutait avec Snack et Cracker. Les deux Sweet Commanders l'avaient attrapé essayant de fuir le rendez-vous médical.

 _Fichu checkup._ Songea Cookie balançant ses jambes par ennui.

Snack se tourna vers lui, le regard sur son visage indiquait qu'il n'était pas content des informations qu'il avait eu par le médecin. Cracker l'était d'autant plus. Les deux Sweet Commanders envoyèrent un regard significatif, Cookie déglutit.

« ... Surveillez son alimentation, quand il mange, et ce qu'il mange... » disait le médecin.

Il termina sur une note positive. Cookie put enfin partir de l'infirmerie, les deux Sweet Commanders allèrent faire le rapport à leur mère emmenant de force Cookie. Les problèmes alimentaires étaient pris avec sérieux dans leur Famille. Cookie fit une moue en les suivant vers la salle du trône.

 **XXX**

Catherine ou tout simplement l'ange démoniaque était frustrée. L'alliance Krieg n'était aussi puissante qu'elle paraissait cependant elle ne pouvait pas revenir sur son accord. Comment des assassins échouaient à tuer un garçon ? Ah ! Ce fichu gamin. Elle le voulait mort.

« Tenshi-sama. Tenshi-sama. Nous avons perdu la liaison avec les manoirs. » informa un messager.

« Réparez ça immédiatement. » ordonna t-elle très fatiguée.

À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de se reposer. Tous ses plans avaient été un échec. Elle planifiait d'aller elle-même tuer le garçon. Cela lui épargnera du temps et de l'argent.

« Tenshi-sama ! Tenshi-sama ! » cria un pirate en courant vers son spot.

« Qu'as-tu à crier comme un singe ? » exigea l'ange démoniaque.

« Nous sommes _encerclés_! » s'exclama t-il paniqué.

D'un seul coup, la célèbre pirate se leva et se précipita à la salle de réunion où X... était mort. Tout le monde le croyait en vie cependant Catherine le cachait dans la salle au cas où. Elle l'avait tué quand il avait refusé son dernier plan.

« Tenshi-sama ! Nous sommes _encerclés_ par les Big Mom Kaizoku ! » alerta le même pirate quand elle sortit de la salle.

Le visage de l'ange démoniaque se décomposa, c'était la première fois depuis de longues années qu'elle ressentait de la peur. Néanmoins Catherine se reprit, elle ordonna aux pirates d'attaquer. Elle devait fuir. Elle devait fuir. La panique montait dans sa poitrine, elle essaya de se calmer.

 **XXX**

Charlotte Katakuri se tenait à l'extérieur de la maison d'apparence tranquille où une seule personne habitait.

Dès qu'il l'avait senti, il s'était tenu prêt à l'acceuillir dans son filet et la ramené à Totto Land où elle sera _jugée_.

La porte s'ouvrit, l'ange démoniaque mit un pied à l'extérieur avant de se figer.

« Qui crois-tu être ? » se moqua Catherine ne montrant pas son angoisse à son adversaire.

Puis elle l'attaqua, il l'esquiva et attaqua. L'ange démoniaque avait rouillé, par ailleurs elle ne se souvenait plus que Katakuri était aussi fort. Il était même plus fort qu'avant. Elle serra les dents. Comment pouvait-il prévoir ses futurs attaques ?

« Tu as perdu ange démoniaque. » murmura une voix derrière elle.

Charlotte Perospero envoya son bonbon pour l'immobiliser. Elle voulut bouger mais une épée la stoppa net : Charlotte Amande.

« Mama va être _très contente_ de te voir. » ricana Perospero frappant la femme à l'arrière du crâne.

 **XXX**

L'alliance Krieg avait été massacré.

Les corps jonchaient dans des marres de sang, certains étaient démembrés, d'autres étaient plus que poussière. Le sang avait éclaboussé un peu partout. Les armes étaient éparpillées sur le sol, enfoncées dans les corps, plantaient dans les cadavres.

Ils avaient attaqués, pourfendés, tranchés, bloqués, désarmés, décapités, assassinés.

La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid.

Mont d'or avait découvert que X était mort. Il avait gardé enfermé dans un livre les plus haurs gradés de l'alliance pour les interroger une fois de retour à Totto Land. Galette sourit, assise à côté de Mont d'or, ils avaient vengé leur petit-frère. Ils allaient annoncer les bonnes nouvelles à leur mère.

 **XXX**

Big Mom avait ravi d'apprendre que l'alliance avait été anéanti.

Néanmoins la nouvelle que l'ange démoniaque avait été capturé, l'avait rendu très heureuse.

Toutefois, elle préférait que l'ange démoniaque souffre quelques temps avant de l'interroger et de la tuer.

De plus elle doutait que Cookie était prêt à revoir l'ange démoniaque.

Par ailleurs, elle avait ordonné à tout le monde de ne rien dire aux jeunes enfants de la présence de la célèbre pirate.

Pour fêter les victoires de l'équipage, la Yonkō décida de préparer une Tea Party.

 **XXX**

Ils étaient tous les trois assis à une table dans un coin privé d'un restaurant à Sweet City.

Snack et Cracker parlaient à voix basse attendant que le serveur arrive alors que Cookie s'ennuyait. Le serveur arriva au bout de vingt longues minutes s'excusant pour le retard. Il déposa les assiettes et partit rapidement.

« Mange Cookie. Et ne gaspille pas la nourriture. » ordonna Snack d'un ton tranchant.

Le jeune garçon de treize ans fit une grimace puis il finit par manger sous les regards attentifs des deux Sweet Commanders.

Les conseils du médecin étaient bien gravés dans leurs mémoires. Ils comptaient en faire part à leurs frères et sœurs.

 **Fin du Chapitre.**


	9. En route vers East Blue

**Disclaimer :** One Piece est la propriété de Oda.

Bonsoir à tous. Bonne lecture (il y a une surprise à la fin). Je corrige simplement les fautes que j'ai vu en lisant. Le chapitre neuf arrive bientôt.

(1) Drunken Sailor.

 **8.** **En route vers East Blue.**

D'une certaine manière, il avait pu embarquer sur l'un des navires d'une de ses sœurs : Compote. Elle était l'aînée de toutes les filles de la famille. Elle avait emmené également quelques autres des plus jeunes de la famille.

Où allaient-ils ? Ils allaient dans le plus faible des océans du monde : East Blue.

Il n'y avait pas seulement le navire de Compote, il y avait également celui de Mont d'or et celui de Galette. Bien évidemment les trois navires ne passaient pas inapercus. La marine les attaquait très souvent sans grand succès. De plus les trois Charlotte savaient où passer pour éviter au maximun les combats.

Le voyage était plutôt long, il fallait sortir de Grandline avant de pouvoir rejoindre les quatre océans.

Cookie était excité. Il se souvint d'être déjà allé à North Blue. Bien que ce n'était pas en mode touriste, il avait beaucoupé aimé North Blue. À vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi lui ainsi que ses frères et sœurs (Fraise, Framboise, Yuen, Paris-Brest) les accompagnaient. Ces derniers n'en savaient pas plus.

« Cookie. Viens manger. Nee-chan nous appelle. » appela Fraise en se levant de la caisse de bois où elle était assise.

En faisant une moue, le garçon suivit sa sœur à l'intérieur du navire. Ils traversèrent deux longs couloirs avant d'arriver dans une salle privée où leurs frères et sœurs se trouvaient déjà. Il s'assit en face de Mont d'or, qui lui jeta un regard significatif, il acquiesça. Il allait manger _proprement_ et _correctement_.

Snack et Cracker avaient averti Compote, Galette et Mont d'or de sa condition. Du coup, chacun de ses repas était surveillé à sa plus _grande joie._

« Tu n'as rien mangé Yuen. Mange. » fit Compote en remarquant l'assiette pratiquement pas entamé de Yuen.

« Je n'ai pas faim... »

« Mange. Et ne discute pas. » coupa Galette, le regard sévère.

« Vous mangerez tous correctement. C'est important. » termina le ministre du fromage le regard tranchant.

Et sur ces mots, ils terminèrent leurs repas en silence. Personne n'osait briser le silence qui avait pris place dans la petite salle.

 **XXX**

Il pouvait se souvenir de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, une chanson assez sympa à chanter.

 _(1) What will we do with a drunken sailor?_

 _What will we do with a drunken sailor?_

 _What will we do with a drunken sailor?_

 _Early in the morning_

Non ce n'était pas ces paroles qui lui venaient en tête, il l'avait beaucoup trop entendu celle là. Cookie avait une autre chanson en tête pourtant il n'arrivait pas à retrouver les paroles. Que se passait-il ? Il serra les dents faisant des allé retour essayant de retrouver les paroles.

Il s'arrêta. Avait-il son importance ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Compote en s'arrêtant devant lui.

« Euh.. Je cherche les paroles d'une chanson dans ma tête... et euh.. » bredouilla gêné le garçon.

« **Binks no sake ?** » proposa Mont d'or, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Allons'y. » accepta Galette attirant des regards surpris de ses frères et sœurs.

 ** _[Binks no sake]_**

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Binkusu no sake wo_

 _Todoke ni yuku yo_

 _Umikaze, kimakase_

 _Nami Makase_

 _Shio no mukou de_

 _Yuuhi mo sawagu_

 _Sora nya, wa wo kak_

 _Tori no uta_

 _Sayonara minato_

 _Tsumugi no sato yo_

 _"Don" to icchou utao_

 _Funade no uta_

 _Kinpa-ginpa mo_

 _Shibuki ni kaete_

 _Oreiachya yuku zo_

 _Umi no kagiri_

 _Binkusu no sake wo_

 _Todoke ni yuku yo_

 _Warera kaizoku_

 _Umi watteku_

 _Nami wo makura ni_

 _Negura wa fune yo_

 _Ho ni hata ni_

 _Ketateru wa dokuro_

 _Arashi ga kitazo_

 _Senri no sora ni_

 _Nami ga odoru yo_

 _Doramu narase_

 _O_ _kubyou kaze ni_

 _Fukarerya saigo_

 _Asu no asahi ga_

 _Nai ja nashi_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Binkusu no sake wo_

 _Todoke ni yuku yo_

 _Kyou ka asu ka to_

 _Yoi no yume_

 _Te wo furu kage ni_

 _Mou are nai yo_

 _Nani wo kuyoku yo_

 _Asu mo tsuku yo_

 _Binkusu no sake wo_

 _Todoke ni yuku yo_

 _"Don" to icchou utaou_

 _Uraba no uta_

 _Douse daredemo_

 _Itsuka wa hone yo_

 _Hatenashi atenashi_

 _Warai banashi_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho_

Tous les pirates connaissaient cette chanson qui permettait de partager les joies et les rires, de décrocher de la duralité du monde. Les Charlotte regardaient les plus jeunes avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 **XXX**

 **[Omake]**

Il neigeait sur Totto Land.

Toutes les îles étaient revouvertes d'un manteau blanc qui faisait rêver tous les enfants et mêmes les adultes. Ils étaient vêtus de vêtements chaud, manteau, bonnet et gant inclus.

Les périodes des fêtes, celles de Totto Land, unique en leur genre, approchaient à grand pas. Et les habitants se préparaient au **grand festival** organisé par les Charlotte où tout le monde sur l'archipel y prenait part. Un festival où nourriture, musique, danse et joie étaient mélangées.

« Je ne veux pas y aller... » marmonna Cookie, un sourire triste sur les lèvres, regardant par la fenêtre toute cette neige qui s'étendait.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde autour de lui était excité.

Il s'enroula dans sa couverture, encore en pyjama, sachant que ses frères et sœurs finiraient par venir dans sa chambre.

Étonnement, ce fut Brûlée qui vint le chercher. Elle perdît son sourire en voyant la mine attristée de son petit frère. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit où l'enfant s'était recroquevillé.

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, que tout est nouveau... Le festival sera bien tu verras. De plus, tu ne seras pas seul. Tu pourras rester avec nous autant que tu veux... »

Les mots de Brûlée traversèrent son esprit, il enfouit sa tête dans son coussin. Soudainement, sa sœur l'attrapa par la taille et l'embarqua dans la salle de bain. Il fallut une quinzaine de minutes à la pirate pour le laver et l'habiller chaudement.

Les flocons de neige tombaient, provoquaient rires et sourires, les enfants jouaient dans la neige et produisaient des bonhommes de neige. Cookie serrait la main de Brûlée ne se sentant pas rassurer alors qu'il regardait autour de lui.

Les habitants abordaient de magnifique sourire, tous habillés chaudement, les chants retentissaient au milieu des cris de joie et des rires.

Lentement, le jeune garçon se laissa transporter dans ce nouveau monde qu'il appréhendait sans lâcher sa sœur.

La musique retentissait, il reconnaissait **Jingle Rock** parmi toutes les musiques. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, il appréciait de plus en plus l'évènement.


	10. Le voyage qui prend une tournure

**Disclaimer :** One Piece est la propriété de Oda.

Bienvenue au chapitre neuf. Cookie continue de guérir de son passé, il part en voyage avec d'autres de ses frères et sœurs pour acquérir de l'expérience.

 **9.** **Le Voyage qui prend une tournure différente.**

C'était si calme, si reposant, si paisible. Rien n'avoir avec le **Shin Sekai** (nouveau monde). Les trois navires, bien évidemment, n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Néanmoins, la marine les attaquait de moins en moins. Ainsi Mont d'or apprit le **Yonkō** (Empereur) **Akagami no Shanks** (Shanks le roux) avait passé un an sur East Blue. Plutôt étrange et étonnant cependant les trois Charlotte étaient détendus. Ils étaient là pour des affaires importantes ; les enfants, qui les accompagnaient, étaient là pour l'expérience malgré que ces derniers ne le savaient pas.

Les trois navires naviguaient en forme triangulaire : le navire de Compote était flanqué par celui de Galette et de Mont d'or. Ils avaient fait quelques provisions à Loguetown. De temps à autre pour occuper les plus jeunes, ils les entraînaient ou parfois leurs donnaient du travail à faire.

« Mont d'or-sama ! Un navire restaurant à tribord ! »

Mont d'or sourit. Il avait entendu parler du restaurant flottant, de plus Tamago s'était renseigné dessus. Il savait que l'un des fils disparu de Germa 66 s'y trouvait. Il ordonna, après un accord avec ses sœurs, de s'y rendre. Ils accostèrent le restaurant flottant.

« Gardez le navire. » ordonna Compote à son équipage en marchant sur le ponton.

« Hai Compote-sama. »

Les quatre enfants suivirent leurs aînés dans le restaurant. Galette remarqua l'apparence d'un enfant aux cheveux blonds ressemblant au leader de Germa. Il était à première vue différent de sa famille. Il était vêtu d'un habit de cuisinier et semblait être un gentleman. Ils s'installèrent à une table, un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Ils commencèrent à manger une dizaine de minute plus tard discutant à voix basse. Ils étaient tous conscient des regards qu'ils recevaient des autres clients.

Puis, un homme vint les interrompre.

« Dégagez sale pirate ! » s'écria t-il attirant leur attention.

« Non c'est toi qui va dégager ! » tonna une voix, Zeff.

L'homme, un marine, se tourna vers le chef en colère. Il protesta vivement en disant que c'était des pirates.

« Chaque client a le droit de manger. De plus c'est mon restaurant. » cassa brutalement Zeff en foutant le marine dehors.

Ce dernier déglutit en notant la présence des trois navires pirate du pavillon de Big Mom. Du côté des Charlotte, ils terminèrent de manger et payèrent. Ils sortirent du restaurant. Les aînés voulaient couler le navire du marine.

 **XXX**

Des rumeurs circulaient sur East Blue. Certains y croyaient, d'autres n'y croyaient pas. Mont d'or avait fait sa part des choses : il y avait bien et bel la présence de Arlong et son équipage sur une île.

Pour la sécurité des enfants, ils préferaient éviter l'île. Le voyage se poursuivit sur les prochaines semaines, ils visitèrent de nombreuses îles et combattirent la marine qui venait les importuner.

Récemment, les cauchemars de Cookie avaient repris du poil de la bête et hantaient chacune de ses nuits. Ses pleures et ses cris alertaient Galette, elle se déplaçait toutes les nuits pour réconforter son petit-frère en proie à ses démons.

Par ailleurs, ses autres frères et sœurs essayaient de l'aider car Cookie essayait se rester éveillé et tentait même de les fuir.

Les semaines passèrent, les Charlotte décidèrent de revenir dans le **Shin Sekai** (nouveau monde) avant que les choses ne deviennent dangereuses (= que la marine envoie un vice-amiral ou pire un amiral).

 **XXX**

« Où sont-ils ? » grogna Mont d'or en xherchant ses jeunes frères et sœurs qui devaient le rejoindre devant le restaurant de la ville.

Il attendait depuis une vingtaine de minute sans aucune nouvelle. Il ne les voyait pas. Les rues se vidaient peu à peu. Le pirate sortit son Den Den Mushi et appela Galette pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes. Cette dernière lui dit qu'elle allait informer leur sœur aîné Compote et se lancer dans les recherches.

Ils avaient accosté sur une île juste après l'entrée de Grandline. L'île semblait normale à première vue, Mont d'or ne se sentait pas en confiance. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. C'était bien pour ça que ses sœurs étaient parties enquêtés. Les enfants avaient été autorisé de vagabonder seuls dans la ville jusqu'à dix-huit heures.

Grossière erreur.

Ils avaient maintenant disparu. Mont d'or fut rejoint par ses deux sœurs, ils utilisèrent leur haki pour retrouver la trace de leurs frères et sœurs. Durant leur recherche, ils apprirent que les enfants disparaissaient chaque jour et que personne ne savait où ils étaient. Cela voulait dire qu'une seule chose : ils avaient été kidnappé. Les habitants de l'île avaient l'impression que le mystère allait être résolu grâce aux pirates.

« La forêt ? » demanda Galette les bras croisés.

« Il semblerait. S'ils leur font du mal, ils vont _payer cher._ » grommela Mont d'or.

« Soyez sur vos gardes. » conseilla Compote prenant la tête du groupe.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt, ils marchèrent ne s'arrêtant qu'une seule fois, avant de trouver un camp. Il était assez grand pour accueillir une centaine de personnes. Des gardes surveillaient les alentours. Mais pour les **Shin Sekai no Kaizoku** (pirates du nouveau monde) ils étaient faibles. Les enfants, enlevés, étaient tous enfermés dans des cellules en souterrain. Compote les libéra les menant à la sortie alors que Galette cherchait leurs jeunes frères et sœurs dans le détale de couloirs sombres et longs. Mont d'or, quant à lui, combattait efficacement les différents bandits qui l'affrontaient. Il les tua rapidement pour apporter de l'aide à sa sœur Galette.

 **XXX**

Les jeunes Charlotte étaient recroquevillés au fond d'une pièce, effrayés, Cookie tenait son bras alors que Paris-Brest et Fraise bandaient son bras. Framboise et Yuen veillaient sur le bon déroule des choses. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il était arrivé. Bien que Yuen pensait qu'ils avaient été assommé. Néanmoins ils ne s'inquiétaient pas trop puisque leurs aînés iront à travers les tempêtes et feront un véritable _carnage_ pour les trouver.

La pièce en elle-même était assez grande, humide et peu éclairée ; il y avait de la poussière, des déchets et une vieille couverture dans un coin cachant un squelette. Une odeur nauséabonde se propageait non seulement dans le couloir mais également dans la pièce. Cookie avait été blessé par le bandit qui les surveillait.

Tout était devenu soudainement bruyant, des coups de feu ont été entendu, et le silence vint. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Par là ! » appela une voix familière.

« Ici. » dit une autre voix familière.

Le dernier bandit brandit une épée face aux deux pirates qui le regardaient avec ennui. Les enfants se levèrent au moment où l'homme fut avalé par l'un des livres de Mont d'or. Galette remarqua la blessure de Cookie et demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils leur racontèrent tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur absence.

« Nous ferions mieux de quitter l'île. » fit Compote.

« Excellente idée. »

Le groupe prit le chemin de la sortie. Ils remontèrent et s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt ne repassant pas par la ville. Framboise et Yuen suivirent Galette sur son navire, Fraise et Paris-Brest allèrent avec Compote, et Cookie resta avec Mont d'or. Ainsi ils mirent les voiles vers le **Shin Sekai** (nouveau monde).

 **XXX**

 **Tottoland**

 ** _deux semaines plus tard_**

« Mama ! Mama ! Mama ! »

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda la **Yonkō** en tournant la tête vers Tamago.

« Compote-sama a appelé. » commença le Baron avant de se faire interrompre par Daifuku.

« Et donc ?! »

« Mont d'or a été capturé par la marine à Sabaondy ! » termina Tamago.

« Mama ! Mont d'or va être exécuté à Marinford ! » cria Smoothie brandissant le journal à sa mère.

 **« NANI ?! »** tonna l'Impératrice furieuse.

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	11. Marineford version Big mom

**Disclaimer** : One Piece ne m'appartient pas.

 **Thunder-Death :** _Bienvenue à l'avant dernier chapitre.. Oui. Oui. Vous avez bien lu. Néanmoins, j'ai plein d'idée avec Usopp et l'équipage de Big Mom. Elles seront simplement en préparation. En tout cas ce chapitre traitera ce qui est arrivée à Mont d'or, l'exécution.. Bref vous obtenez l'idée. La dernière partie sera.. L'épilogue. Enfin bref._ _Bonne lecture._

Traduction

 _(marqué par *)_

Kaizoku - pirate

Den den mushi - escargot phone (c'est comme un téléphone)

Sweet Commander - Général sucré/ Commandant sucré

Yonkō - Empereur

Ute ! : Feu !

 **10\. La guerre de Marineford version Big Mom.**

Charlotte Mont d'or ouvrit lentement ses yeux quand il entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Il était le ministre du fromage de Totto land, l'un des membres importants de l'équipage, et un membre de la Famille Charlotte. Deux gardes vinrent à ses côtés tenant les chaînes qui le liaient. Il était dans l'incapacité d'utiliser son fruit du démon. Le Kaizoku* montait lentement les escaliers qui le menaient au plateau d'exécution. Il tomba à genou, les bras dans le dos, deux gardes se placèrent sur ses côtés. Le ministre du fromage espérait que ses frères et sœurs étaient arrivés à bon port. Il n'espérait rien. La mort allait arriver, plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il ne s'attendait à rien.

Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que Big mom allait venir. Tous les marines étaient disposés de façon à faire barrière entre la mer et le plateau. Il y avait les amiraux, les vice amiraux, toute la marine. Mont d'or serra les dents alors que l'amiral en chef parlait :

« Ici, nous sommes réunis pour exécuter Charlotte Mont d'or fils de Big Mom ! »

« Monsieur ! Des navires apparaissent ! » cria un marine à travers son den den mushi*.

« Il y a plus d'une vingtaine de navires ! » cria quelqu'un d'autre armé de jumelles.

Les soldats de la marine se tendirent près à combattre, un navire de la grande flotte se détachait des autres. Big mom se tenait sur ce dernier entourée par ses quatre Sweet Commanders*.

« Mamamama. » rit la Yonkō* alors que ses troupes se préparaient.

Mont d'or se redressa voyant sa mère, ses frères et sœurs, il soupira de soulagement. Katakuri repéra son frère sur la plateforme, il était plutôt en mauvais état. Le Sweet Commander comme tous ses frères et sœurs attendaient le signal de Mama.

« Allez-y. » ordonna t-elle.

Les Sweet Commanders transmettèrent les ordres aux ministres qui ordonnèrent la mise en place des canons.

« Ute* ! »

Une centaine de boulets de canon fut lancé sur Marineford marquant le commencement de la bataille.

 **X~Les Charlotte~X**

Les ministres avaient fini par se jeter dans la bataille. Ils courraient vers la plateforme esquivant et attaquant tous ceux qui se mettaient sur leur chemin. Trois des Sweet Commanders avaient pris à les trois amiraux tandis que le quatrième s'occupait des vice amiraux. Mont d'or regarda la bataille qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sengoku serra les dents ordonnant aux gardes de commencer l'exécution. Ils levèrent leurs armes et..

« Mama ! Ils commencent l'exécution ! » s'exclama Katakuri.

La Yonkō fronça les sourcils, elle se tourna vers l'échafaud et envoya une vague de haki des rois. Les armes tombèrent, les corps s'effondrèrent, et Mont d'or était sain et sauf.

 **X~Les Charlotte~X**

Alors que la majorité des pirates de Big mom combattait la marine, un groupe se faufilait discrètement vers la plateforme d'exécution.

« Je prends Sengoku. » chuchota Oven à ses jeunes frères et sœurs qui acquiesçèrent.

« On s'occupe de Mont d'or. » termina l'une de ses sœurs.

« Exactement. Et vous l'amenez au deuxième groupe dès sa libération. » ajouta t-il.

Le ministre monta sur la plateforme, Sengoku se tourna vers lui surpris, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. L'amiral en chef se transforma et attaqua le ministre qui l'entraîna plus loin. Le groupe de Oven monta à leur tour sur la plateforme. Ils délivrèrent leur frère qui était affaibli, ils l'aidèrent à marcher jusqu'au deuxième groupe. Daifuku dirigeait le deuxième groupe, les deux groupes fusionnèrent et entourèrent rapidement Mont d'or pour le cacher de la vue des marines.

Le but était de le ramener sur l'un des navires sans se faire remarquer.

 **X~Les Charlotte~X**

Les amiraux étaient énormement occupés avec leurs adversaires. Aucun marine n'avait remarqué la supercherie. Seuls les pirates de Big mom l'avaient remarqué. Les Kaizoku tiraient, tranchaient, coupaient, fendaient, esquivaient, pourfendaient, poignardaient les marines qui se mettaient sur leur chemin. Les cris se mêlaient au clash des épées et ses dagues. Le sang coulait, les plus puissants membres de l'équipage réduisaient rapidement le nombre de marines. Ils avaient adopté la stratégie d'afflaiblir le plus possible l'ennemi pour leur permettre de fuir correctement.

Quand Big mom fit signe, Cracker transmit l'information :

« Retraite ! »

Les ordres données, et à la plus grande confusion des marins restants les pirates retournèrent aux navires ne laissant que les Sweet Commanders et Mama. Sengoku remonta sur la plateforme se rendant compte que le condamné n'était plus là. L'attaque synchronisée des quatre Sweet Commanders provoqua une énorme explosion : un fossé s'était creusé, des marins avaient été pris dedans, et les amiraux avaient pris de plein fouet l'attaque.

Mais il restait encore Big mom...

 **«Erubafu no Yari: Ikoku ! »**

Big mom a balancé Napoléon avec une telle force qu'elle a percé Marineford provoquant de nombreux dégâts très importants.

La flotte quitta Marinford prenant la route du Shin Sekai. Mont d'or avait été emmené à l'infirmerie sur le navire de Perospero. Il était actuellement inconscient, les médecins travaillaient sur ses blessures.

« Comment va t-il ? » demanda le ministre du bonbon en entrant dans la pièce.

« Il est en voie de guérison. Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, je dirais d'une à trois semaines pour retrouver une parfaite santé. Il a besoin également de faire attention à ce qu'il mangera lorsqu'il se réveillera pour l'habituer a nouveau à la nourriture. » répondit l'un des médecins.

Perospero s'assit sur une chaise alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce. Le visage de son frère était paisible, le ministre du fromage sourit sachant que leurs jeunes frères et sœurs les attendaient avec impatience.

 **X~Les Charlotte~X**

 **FIN**

 **DU**

 **CHAPITRE**

 **Thunder-Death :** _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre._

 _Comment s'appelle un pépito qui se mange tard ? Un pépitard. Voilà c'est tout pour moi ! *sort*_


	12. Épilogue

**DISCLAIMER :**

One Piece est la propriété de Oda.

Traduction

 _(marqué par un *)_

Akagami no Kaizoku - Pirates du Roux

Shin Sekai - Nouveau monde

Mugiwara no Kaizoku - Pirates du chapeau de paille

Mugiwara - Chapeau de paille

Shirohige - Barbe Blanche

Nakama - Compagnon

Mugiwara no Luffy - Luffy au chapeau de paille

Yonkō - Empereur/Impératrice

 **É P I L O G U E**

Les années ont passé. Cookie a grandit comme la plupart de ses frères et sœurs gagnant une prime. Cookie développa ses capacités surpassant Yasopp des Akagami Kaizoku. Le jeune homme a réussi à surpasser son passé et à avancer. Étonnement, il devint le ministre du Cookie. Il en rigolait chaque jour car il était Charlotte Cookie, le ministre du Cookie. Les trois dernières années ont été agaçante de leur point de vue bien que certains passages étaient amusants parfois. La nouvelle génération, également appelée la pire génération, était apparu sur Grand Line.

Des rookies qui foutaient un bordel sur Grand Line, Cookie s'était chargé de faire des recherches pour eux avant qu'ils n'atteignent le Shin Sekai* car Big Mom voulait s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas arrogants.. ou tout simplement stupides. Un équipage de rookie, les Mugiwara no Kaizoku, avait disparu pendant deux années. Le monde pensait qu'ils étaient morts, de faux Mugiwara* avaient tenté de se faire passer eux, ils étaient revenus brusquement sur Saboady beaucoup plus fort. Durant les deux années, le territoire des Hommes Poissons étaient passés sous la protection de Big Mom après la mort de Shirohige* dans la guerre de Marineford.

Selon quelques nakama* postaient là-bas, il eut une bataille entre des pirates et l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Par ailleurs, le capitaine de ce dernier, Monkey D. Luffy, avait mangé tous les bonbons de Big Mom. Ensuite, la défaite de Dofflamingo apparut dans le journal quelques mois plus tard par la main de Monkey D. Luffy.

Puis, Big Mom forma un marriage politique avec Germa 66 dans le but d'éliminer ces derniers, qui au fil du temps avaient dépassé les bornes au niveau de leurs territoires (ceux de Big Mom). Le mariage était entre Charlotte Pudding et Vinsmoke Sanji, l'un des membres des Mugiwara. Cookie préparait tranquillement son arrivée sur Whole Cake ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Il passa voir sa sœur Chiffon remarquant que cette dernière était devenue pâle et avait maigris. Il décida alors de converser avec elle pour voir ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il n'apprit rien, le jeune homme décida alors d'en parler à Cracker.

La Tea Party, en elle-même, fut une catastrophe qui fut néanmoins maîtrisée en peu de temps grâce à Chiffon. Son mari, Bege, avait essayé de la tuer quand il a découvert que cette dernière connaissait son plan. Fort heureusement, Cookie et Sushi le vainquirent. Mugiwara no Luffy* et Bege avaient fait une alliance pour tuer Big Mom, ils avaient surestimé la Yonkō*. La catastrophe fut rapidement maîtrisée malgré les dégâts et les accidents qui eurent lieu avant et pendant la Tea Party.

Katakuri s'occupa de son adversaire Luffy, ce dernier avait été résistant mais il perdit. Grâce au plan de Mont d'or, aidé par Brûlée, ils réussirent à empêcher toute fuite. Leur mère avait été la principale cause de destruction car le gâteau de mariage avait été gâché mais fort heureusement le plan de Pudding marcha à merveille. Ils étaient pirates. Leur territoire avait été touché, la trahison de Bege avait mis en colère Big Mom.

Cookie ne s'était pas préoccupé du sort de l'équipage au chapeau se concentrant sur sa tâche, c'est-à-dire reconstruire Cookie (la ville). Les prochains mois furent consacrés à la reconstruction, ils rétablissaient lentement leur territoire ne se souciant pas (pour l'instant) des retards de payements. Cookie ne montrait aucune pitié pour ceux qui avaient osé se dresser devant sa mère, il fallait toujours réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire un choix. C'était très important, surtout en vu des conséquences.

 **XXX**

« Cookie ! » s'écria une voix très familière.

Le pirate se tourna vers sa nièce, fille de son frère aîné Perospero, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ma petite Candy ! Tu es venu voir tonton Cookie ? » demanda t-il d'un air excité tenant un paquet de bonbon dans ses mains.

 **F**

 **I**

 **N**

 **Thunder-Death :** _Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, je compte écrire de nouvelles histoires comme celle-ci. J'espère que vous avez bien aimé. Je vous dis à la prochaine._

 _Merci !_


End file.
